


Untouchable

by cyanspade



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: No one messes with their precious maid.





	

* * *

              “Hey, pretty lady! If you’re available now, come to the penthouse. Boss just bought this really fancy tequila from South America, and it’s super good!” Baba chirped happily into the phone.

               There was a sob coming from her end of the line before she spoke.

               “S-sorry, Baba. I don’t really feel like going there right now. Something came up today…” she spluttered.

               “Princess? What’s wrong? What happened?”

               “…it’s nothing. You don’t have to worry about it, really. Thanks anyway,” she said before hanging up on him.

               Baba could only stare at his phone worryingly. Her being sad just wasn’t right. Something had to be done about this!

               “Guys!” Baba yelled to get the others’ attention. “We have a problem!”

               Eisuke rolled his eyes. “What is it now, Baba? This better not be another one of your dumb ideas because if it is, I swear I’ll—“

               “It’s ____! She’s crying…”

               “Why? What happened?” Soryu asked, his attention focused on the thief. Everyone else had their interest piqued, too.

               “I wish I knew.” The thief shrugged.

               “Actually… I think I might have an idea,” Hikaru spoke up. “Earlier, I heard a guest lashed out at a maid and accused her for stealing something. The guest didn’t have any proof whatsoever, but he still blamed her anyway while threatening to sue. He even grabbed her by the wrist.” He closed his eyes in contemplation.  No one spoke until he continued.

               “At first, I wasn’t certain if the maid was ____, but now, I’m a hundred percent sure it was her,” Hikaru grimly admitted.

               The room fell into a complete silence.  The once decadent atmosphere in the penthouse became gravely solemn, and none of them paid any mind to the liquor they were celebrating a minute earlier. 

              “Soryu. Get your men ready. It looks like someone had no idea who they were dealing with,” Eisuke coldly declared, steepling his fingers together.

               The mobster gave a stiff nod while cocking his gun threateningly. “Already on it.” 

               “So someone touched Koro the wrong way, huh?” Ota’s graphite pencil snapped cleanly in half at the force he was using to grip it with.

              Mamoru crushed his cigarette at a nearby ashtray before speaking. “I kinda feel sorry for that idiot now,” he sighed, his hand heading to the pistol in his holster.

               Shuichi said nothing, but his glasses glinted ominously as he texted cryptic orders to god-knows-who on his cellphone.

               “…I’ll prep the surgery room,” Luke announced with a dead expression and empty eyes. “There are still some scalpels I need to sharpen…”

               Hikaru was already typing furiously on his laptop before turning to face the others. “Should I terminate his bank account or release incriminating photos of him to the press?”

               “Wait, guys! You know she wouldn’t like this at all,” Baba intervened. 

               They all hesitated momentarily before reluctantly agreeing. 

               “…but that doesn’t mean we should let that guy get off scot free,” the thief added mischievously.

               For once, they all unanimously agreed to something.

* * *

               The next day, she arrived at the penthouse to clean as usual. She noted, oddly enough, that everyone seemed to be in a good mood. None of them were giving her a hard time, and not even Eisuke, Ota or Hikaru spat out a smartass comment.

               “So, ____? How was your day today?” Baba asked innocently.

               “I guess it was pretty much the same.” She paused thoughtfully. “Except a guest that kept giving me trouble suddenly came up to me today, knelt down in front of me and started begging me for forgiveness. It was all so surreal.”

               Unbeknownst to her, the eight of them smirked simultaneously.


End file.
